Inkdoom
by DarkLolita90
Summary: The past can always come back to haunt us. Kai a young girl with no memory of her past, her step sister Lilli, and their best friend Alice are about to encounter something they had never thought possible. In a village filled with pure evil. C oc and B oc
1. Chapter 1

Here is the very first Chapter of My new Inkheart fanfic Inkdoom. Hope everyone likes it XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Inkheart or any of its Characters I only own my oc Kai.

Prologue: The past always comes back to haunt us.

"A scattered dream that's like a far off memory". "A Far off memory that's like a scattered dream". "I want to line the pieces up, yours and mine". Quote from: Kingdom hearts 2 "Sora".

A young girl of about 12 was running through a crowded village at a fast pace. Her short black hair was being blown widely from the harsh wind. And her violet eyes were holding back tears. The girl was dressed in a black shirt with no sleeves, a dark red hooded cape, long Black shorts tied with a purple sash around her waist, and a pair of small heelless boots tied with string. Her outfit also consisted of two small red and black wristbands made out of a strong fabric material, two silver armbands on her upper arms, and a purple headband keeping her dark hair in place which also matched her bright violet eyes covered by her long fringe.

Loud harsh voices were trailing behind her causing her to run even faster.

"Get that little runt!" a man's voice shouted.

"Don't let the brat get away!".

"Once I catch you you little runt Ill cut your pretty skin!" a cat like voice shouted angrily.

The girl flinched at the thought of a knife against her skin. She had to get back to her village to save her mother!

"I hope she is ok and that I'm not too late to warn everyone of the raid"! She whispered to herself running as fast as she could.

The men chasing after to her didn't let up but seemed to slow down a bit more from the constant running. Being a young girl Kai had much more energy and endurance than they did.

The girl had finally arrived at her village only to find the invasion had already begun. Men were fighting with every last bit of strength to defend their homes and families. And women were running around frantically along with their children.

"I have to do something!" the girl cried. "I'll be damned if I let these pigs win!"

She fought her way as best as she could with her martial arts skills through the men attacking her village. But soon found her defeated from the hard blows that caught her. She fell hard to the ground onto her front facing the dirt. Blood ran down her chin and her body was covered in dirt and bruises.

"Say goodbye kid!" a man's voice laughed ready to slash her with his sword.

"I guess this is it" she thought to herself. The girl closed her eyes awaiting death.

All of a sudden a woman came out of nowhere and deflected the blow harshly with sword causing the man to fall down. The man stared up at the swordswoman with wide eyes and got up to run off.

The girl's eyes widened. "Mother!" she cried."You're ok I was so worried!" she shouted running up and hugging her mother so fast that she almost knocked her down.

" It's alright Kai I am fine" the woman replied smiling embracing her daughter." Thank you for coming to my aid but you should get out of here while you can, otherwise you will be killed and id never forgive myself".

Kai stared up at her mother sternly. "I won't leave you mother!", "I can still fight! And I'll teach these male shameless pigs a lesson they won't forget!" she replied smiling cheekily.

Her mother sighed. "Kai I'm...". Her mother did not get to finish her sentence. She threw Kai to the side as fast as she could, causing the girl to land to the ground with a thud.

Kai looked up in horror. Her mother had been stabbed through the stomach with a long sword wielded by a man whose face she couldn't see...

End of Prologue.

Hope you like it, please review and tell me what you think. Thank you XD


	2. Chapter 2: A blast from the past

Chapter 1: A blast from the past

Disclaimer: I don't own Inkheart That right belongs to C.F (who is awesome!) :) I only own my oc's Kai, Lilli, and Alice.

Here is the first chapter, please enjoy :)

Also thank you to everyone who reviewed on my other story. The story of a girl :) And a big thank you to Bastasgirl for helping me out with the grammar and punctuation mistakes. Thanks again :)

Kai P.O.V

Dreams can sometimes feel completely real. They are so unpredictable! From good to bad. Some could be a blast into the past, or turn out to be a future event. The one I have certainly doesn't seem like a future event.

I have the same dream every night. I see the same horrible depressing scene every time I close my eyes.

A woman being stabbed in the stomach by a man whom face I cannot see. And a younger version of me looking helpless and scared. Everyone and everything looks as though it is from a different time and place. The clothing, settings, and surroundings look totally different from any place I've seen before. It's almost like some sort of fantasy world. Even the younger version of me is dressed strange.

The main question is... who am I?

End of P.O.V

Twenty year old Kai Raven was walking through a village towards her community college. Along with her step sister Lilli, and their best friend Alice. Kai was one month shy of her 21st birthday. Despite her age she had the appearance of a girl who looked as though she was in her late teens. Her short raven hair blew slightly from the cold breeze throughout the village. And her tired Violet eyes struggled to stay open.

"Hey snap out of it you twit!" Alice snorted waving her hand in front of Kai's face.

"Huh! Oh sorry" Kai replied. "I guess I'm just a little tired, I couldn't sleep very well last night".

"Did you have that dream again?" Lilli asked.

Kai sighed. "Yea it's the same old thing again and again". "I have absolutely no clue of why I keep having it".

"Well you've always been a bit of an oddball, Violet eyes and all" Alice replied. Her light brown eyes met with Kai's abnormal purple ones.

"Alice!" Lilli cried. "Stop being so bloody rude!"

Kai snorted. "It's cool Lilli; I don't have a pole up my butt like stuck up old Blondie over here".

Alice glared at Kai. "I'm not a prude! I just speak my mind is all".

"I figured" Kai replied sarcastically. "Although you're right my eyes certainly are not what you would call normal".

"Perhaps not" Lilli smiled running her hands through her reddish brown hair. "Although I actually think they are quite pretty".

Kai blushed a little. "Thanks" she replied. "Well least I can cover them slightly with my fringe that saves me from too many stares coming my way".

Alice laughed. "It makes you look like some depressed emo kid hiding their face from people". "You could just say you wear contact lenses or something, your face is too pretty to hide from people you know".

Kai blinked. "Wow thanks for the complement Blondie! Are you feeling alright?" she smirked.

Alice glared at her slightly embarrassed. "I'm fine you twit!"

"Hey look Ice cream!" Lilli said quickly changing the subject. She pointed towards an ice cream stand which held a variety of different ice cream flavors.

"I call chocolate!" Kai announced running over to the stand.

Alice's eyes narrowed. "Honestly you're such a child Kai".

Lilli laughed. "It makes me wonder how you two are best friends sometimes". "Anyway we have lots of time before our class starts so let's chill out for a while". Lilli walked over to Kai who was already halfway through eating a chocolate ice cream cone.

Alice sighed. "Ah what the hell why not?" she asked herself joining Kai and Lilli.

As Kai was eating her ice cream a small furry creature with tiny horns came out of nowhere running towards her.

"What the hell!" she shrieked.

Both Lilli and Alice screamed as the small creature tackled Kai to the ground. She landed hard of her bottom with her legs sticking up into the air. Her ice cream cone flew up into the air and landed directly into Alice's face.

Alice screamed. "Kai you pig!"

"Well excuse me for being attacked!" Kai replied sarcastically.

"Oh my god! are you ok Kai?" Lilli asked worriedly.

The small horned marten had crawled up onto Kai's shoulder and nuzzled against her face. It's almost as though he knew her...

"I'm ok thanks for asking LILLI" she replied glaring at Alice who was wiping chocolate ice cream off of her face with a tissue. "This little dude actually seems pretty cute despite the fact that he just knocked me down on my butt and all" she laughed.

Alice scowled. "Kai you don't know where that thing has been and your letting him nuzzle your face!" "And get up off of the floor already! It's making you look like a bloody chav!"

"Oh sorry mum" Kai muttered rolling her eyes.

"She has a point" Lilli put in. "But I have to admit he is so cute!, it's almost as though he knows you".

"Yea I know what you mean" Kai replied looking down at the marten who was sitting happily on her shoulder. "Thing is I haven't ever seen him before".

"That's not true" said a man's voice..

All three girls' turned around and saw a man who was possibly in his late thirties or early forties. He had wavy blond hair, sky blue eyes, tanned skin, and three thin long scars running down his left eye. Even with the three scars the man was still quite handsome.

Kai got up off of the ground and stared back at the man confused. "Excuse me?" she asked.

The man blinked at her surprised. "Surely you remember your old friends Gwin and Dustfinger" he asked.

Alice snorted. "What kind of names are those?"

"Alice!" Lilli hissed. "Stop being so rude already!"

Dustfinger glared at the young blonde girl. She was certainly pretty with her golden blonde hair and light brown eyes. Her hair was tied up in a flick back ponytail style, with little gold strands that hang down the sides of her face. She also had a fluffy fringe that made her eyes pop even more so. Pretty yes but also ignorant.

"I'm sorry but I honestly have no idea who you are" Kai said. "Is this guy a stalker or something?" she thought.

Dustfinger stared back at her almost in shock. "How can you not remember me? We were friends in inkheart for years!"

Kai sighed. "Look dude if you're trying to scare me it's not working! I don't know who you are or what you want so just leave us alone!"

Gwin jumped off of Kai due to her sudden outburst and climbed onto Dustfinger's shoulder staring back at the three girls with curiosity.

"I'm not trying to scare you Kai I promise" Dustfinger replied. "I'm just surprised you don't remember me or Gwin". "Do you even remember the inkworld?"

Kai blinked. "Err what is that?".

"Kai doesn't remember anything from her past" Lilli replied. "She has amnesia; me and my mother found her outside of our house and took her in when she was only twelve years old".

"I see" Dustfinger replied. "That explains why you've forgotten everything; I'm guessing you don't remember Capricorn or the rest of his men either?".

"Are you on drugs or something?" Alice asked. "Or are just one of those drunk homeless blokes who have nothing better to do?"

Dustfinger glared at her. "You sure have a bad mouth girl, I'm not lying about any of this!". Gwin hissed at Alice who stepped back warily while glaring at Dustfinger.

Kai looked down in deep thought for a moment. "Is this guy really from my past? I don't remember him or anything about this Capricorn or inkworld". "What the hell is Inkworld anyway?"she thought to herself. She looked down at the crystal blue gemstone around her neck, the gem itself and the recurring dream was all she had to go by. Plus the fact that she had unrealistic Violet eyes. "Could just be a birth defect or something" she thought/

Dustfinger seemed to know exactly what she was thinking. "Whether you believe me or not Kai, you're a rebel from the Inkword". "Which takes place in a book called Inkheart, you were a rebel against Capricorn and his men". "And you also have or had the ability to heal people with your bare hands".

All three girls looked at each other in confusion.

"Ok now I know you're lying" Kai replied narrowing her Violet eyes. "That's impossible and not to mention bizarre!".

"As bizarre as you having Violet eyes?" Dustfinger asked smiling.

"You know he has a point" Lilli put in.

"That doesn't mean he isn't lying!" Alice replied crossly.

Kai gulped. "Yea but that could just be a birth defect..."

Dustfinger gave her a small smile. "It's not" he replied. "And I think you know it, you've changed a lot over the years Kai I barely recognized you".

Lilli stared back at the man nervously. There was something about him that told her he wasn't a horrible person."Even if he is lying he really doesn't seem like he is out to cause us harm" she thought to herself quietly.

Alice narrowed her eyes. "I don't believe you" she said sternly.

"Believe what you want" Dustfinger replied. "The fact is Kai is from a book such as myself, we were both read out of it nine years ago".

Kai sighed. "Do you have any proof?" she asked.

"If I had the inkheart book then I would show you myself, unfortunately that book is almost impossible to find since Capricorn destroys every copy of it he finds" said Dustfinger.

"Well isn't that a coincidence" Kai replied rolling her eyes.

"Tell me about it" said Alice. "Anyway let's get out of here already!"

Lilli looked down at her watch. "Oh my goodness we're going to be late for class!" she gasped.

"You just totally sounded like that one rabbit from Alice and wonderland" Kai smiled.

"Kai! We need to get going!" Lilli gasped. "I don't want to get a failing grade just for being late! You know how our math teacher is".

Kai remembered the angry grumpy old face or her math teacher Mr. Galvin. He was a really strict teacher even though they were in college he still treated his student's as though they were still in high school. Kai gulped. "Good point" she replied.

Even Alice was a little intimidated by their math teacher. He had once given her a month's worth of extra homework for talking back to him.

"Wait!" Dustfinger shouted.

"What?" Kai asked. "Just because you say you know me doesn't mean I'm going to believe every word that comes out of your mouth!".

"Like I said before" said Dustfinger. "You don't have to believe everything I say, but you need to know this!" "Capricorn and his men are looking for you! They know your whereabouts and have been ordered to capture you".

Kai blinked. "Say what?"

Alice glared at Dustfinger intently. "You know you're really begging to piss me off!". "Just leave us alone! Come on girls let's go!" she shouted causing people walking by to stop and stare at the three girls and the strange man.

Lilli was feeling even more nervous now. "What if he isn't lying?" she asked.

Dustfinger sighed. "Well it's up to you whether you take me seriously". "I just wanted to warn you ahead of time, get away from this village as fast as you can and chances are they won't find you so easily".

"Thanks for the advice dude" Kai muttered her voice dripping with sarcasm. "But we can take care of ourselves thank you very much". She started walking away along with Lilli and Alice towards their community college.

Dustfinger sighed. "So long Kai I'll see you again sooner than you think". He felt a sudden twinge of guilt rush through him. "I'm sorry girls but this is a chance for me to go home" he thought to himself walking through the village crowded with people. "The Kai I knew is long gone".

"What was that all about?" Alice asked.

"You know some of the things he was saying sort of add up" Lilli replied looking at Kai. "When me and mum found you, you were dressed in strange clothes almost as though you were from a fantasy book".

Kai looked down at the ground. "Yea that's true, but it just can't be possible..."."And what's all this about a healing ability? I've never healed anything with my bloody bare hands! He must have been lying".

"Exactly!" Alice replied. "Let's just forget about it and get to class already, Mr. Galvin is so going to kill us if we are late".

"Don't be dramatic Blondie" Kai replied smirking. "The worst he can do is extra homework".

Lilli laughed. "Yes and that's the worst form of punishment for you Kai".

Alice snorted. "Tell me about it her math skills suck!"

"I'm still here you know!" Kai replied annoyed at being teased. Math was her worst subject, and with the devil as their math teacher it made her situation all the more worst.

"You know girls it's really making me nervous what Dustfinger said about those men being after Kai" Lilli said looking down at the floor nervously.

Alice glared at her. "You can't believe anything he said Lilli! Honestly you're so gullible".

"Hey don't be mean to her" Kai said annoyed at Alice's tone towards her step sister.

"It's ok Kai" Lilli reassured. "Alice is right I shouldn't believe everything someone says to me".

Kai sighed. "Yea for all we know he could be a stalker".

"Trust you of all people to get stalked by someone like him" Alice smiled.

Kai laughed. "Tell me about it, although Alice I saw you checking him out from the corner of my eye". "Got a thing for older men eh?" she asked cheekily.

Alice's face went scarlet red. "Don't be stupid! I did nothing of the sort!" she snapped.

Lilli giggled. "I saw that too Alice, so you can't deny it".

"Oh be quiet!" Alice said clearly embarrassed.

Kai laughed. She looked at the watch around her small arm. Her eyes widened. "Holy crap we only have five minutes to get to class!" she gasped.

"In that case I think we should run" Lilli replied.

"Oh man that's totally going to ruin my hair!" Alice sighed.

"This isn't the time to be vain Blondie!" Kai snorted.

"Say's the girl who spends 20 minutes on her hair" Alice smirked.

Kai smiled back. "Whatever".

All three girls began running towards the college building. Unknown to them a black car was roaming through the village. Looking out for a raven haired girl with Violet eyes...

Dun dun dun End of Chapter :)

What's going to happen to the girls? And what's with the black car? Find out on the next chapter :) Thank you for reading this hope you enjoyed it XD.


End file.
